Casadinho
by doodsduck
Summary: Draco está na cozinha, fazendo doce. Literalmente. Quando é flagrado pela pessoa que menos queria ver naquela situação.


Casadinho - Por que o que o açúcar uniu, o homem não separa(Uma verdadeira receita de amor)

♥

Draco se esgueirou até a cozinha naquela noite sorrateiramente, assim como em todas as outras. Com cuidado fez cócegas na pêra, olhando para todos os lados para checar se Filch ou sua gata idiota estavam por algum lugar. Então entrou na cozinha.

Tirou seu robe ao sentir o calor acolhedor da cozinha. Estava um tanto escura, e não havia mais elfos lá, mas alguns fornos ainda estavam acesos, talvez para aquecer o aposento. Deixou o robe sobre uma das mesas e foi até o depósito, encontrando o que queria entre os vidros.

Pegou o vidro com uma substancia espessa e creme, abrindo-o e sentindo o cheiro. Tão doce e tão perfeito. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Estava virando um viciado por doces.

Pegou uma panela e despejou o doce dentro, sorrindo. Quem um dia imaginaria que Draco Malfoy iria pegar numa panela e 'esquentar sua barriga num fogão'? Maldito vício, se alguém me visse com certeza o delataria. Pegou a colher de pau e começou a mexer o doce.

Logo que estava pronto, despejou o doce que se tornara um pouco mais espesso dentro de uma travessa. Então colocou dentro de uma caixa, que magicamente deixava as coisas na temperatura que a pessoa (ou elfo) queria. Esperou uns quinze minutos e pegou novamente a travessa, constatando que estava no ponto. Fez bolinhas com o doce e jogou açúcar cristalizado em cima, banhando-o por todos os lados. E então começou a comer.

Ouviu um barulho. O retrato da pêra estava se abrindo. Pegou as travessas e coisas sujas e jogou numa pia o mais silenciosamente que pode, pegou a bandeja com os doces e se escondeu debaixo de uma mesa ao canto, sentindo um calafrio. Como será que reagiriam se o vissem assim: Fazendo doces, todo melado de açúcar, com o pijama grudento, e com a prova do crime em suas mãos? Estaria perdido.

Draco respirou o mais silenciosamente o possível vendo um par de pernas sem pêlos e muito alvas. Com certeza era uma garota. Mas porque estaria ali àquela hora? Não sabia, mas pediu á Merlim que ela fosse embora logo. E deu-se conta de sua burrada.

Deixara o robe negro em cima da mesa. Ele podia ver as bordas do robe nas mãos da garota, mas não podia ver quem era. Ela usava algo realmente curto, sendo que ele via a maior parte das coxas dela nuas. Ela deixou o robe em cima da mesa e foi andando descalça pela cozinha. Descalça. Assim como ele estava. Será que ela vinha ali sempre?

Draco pegou-se pensando e balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. Queria que ela fosse embora logo.

A garota abriu a caixa gelada, pegou algo e se sentou em cima mesa, apoiando os pés no banco, justamente onde estava o seu robe. Draco sentiu o perfume doce da garota, mas um cheiro era mais forte que aquele.

O cheiro de pó. Sempre fora alérgico a poeira de qualquer espécie. Tentou conter um espirro, mas ele foi inevitável. Draco estremeceu ao ver que a garota se levantara deixando o que tinha nas mãos em cima da mesa e indo ao seu encontro. Viu a mão dela se estender para baixo da mesa, para ajudá-lo a sair, mas ainda não conseguia ver o rosto da garota. Muito envergonhado aceitou a mão dela: já fora desmascarado mesmo.

Draco a olhou dos pés a cabeça. Pernas alvas e bem torneadas, uma camisola branca de malha, com desenhos em cor-de-rosa que ela classificaria como 'adoráveis', o colo farto exposto (aquela camisola deveria ser bem antiga, de quando ela era menor), cabelos ruivos caindo lisos sobre os ombros, olhos muito verdes, rosto angelical, franja até o meio da testa. Draco se segurou para não largar a bandeja no chão, sendo que estava tão nervoso que realmente poderia fazer isso.

-Malfoy? – Ela perguntou-o, arqueando uma sobrancelha, incrédula. Então ele se permitiu uma segunda olhada. Cabelos ruivos. Vestes de segunda mão.

-Weasley? – Ele não podia acreditar. Estava acabado. Estava acabado, detonado, humilhado, e seu pai simplesmente o mataria.

Maldito vicio por aquele doce.

-O que faz aqui á essa hora? – Ela o perguntou, e ele não pôde evitar usar o tom sarcástico.

-Acho que eu deveria lhe perguntar isso, Weasley-sete – Ele disse isso e sentiu a burrada. Ela fechara os olhos e cerrara os punhos. Estava ferrado.

-Não me chame de Weasley-sete. E eu perguntei primeiro, Sr. Malfoy, e realmente espero uma resposta – Ela lhe disse com o tom de voz perigoso.

-Então esperará sentada, pois senão cansará – Ele disse, e ela sorriu.

-Desde quando se importa? – Boa pergunta. Desde quando se importava? Aí é que está, NÃO se importava.

-Desde que você se importa com as minhas saídas noturnas. – Ele disse, sorrindo sarcasticamente, certo que havia vencido.

-E quem disse que eu me importo? – Ela disse sorrindo triunfante. Ele não tinha resposta pra aquilo. Bufou.

Ela andou compassadamente até a mesa e se sentou no lugar que estava anteriormente, com os pés apoiados no assento. E Draco levantou o pescoço, tentando ver o que era aquilo que ela comia.

-O que é isso? – Perguntou a ela, sentando-se ao lado dela, mas bem afastado, olhando as bolinhas marrons cobertas de um confeito também marrom. Ainda era um Malfoy, e ela ainda era uma Weasley, afinal.

-Brigadeiro – Ela respondeu simplesmente, comendo mais um, sujando o canto da boca. – E isso aí? – Ela perguntou á ele.

-Docinho branco – Ele respondeu, se sentindo estranho por manter uma conversa civilizada com uma Weasley. Bem, não era realmente civilizada, sendo que um perguntava e o outro respondia secamente.

"Bom, é uma conversa" Ele pensou, sentindo-se mais estranho ainda.

-E o que exatamente é docinho branco? – Ela lhe perguntou, olhando para as bolinhas brancas cobertas de açúcar. Ele sorriu lembrando-se de como a tia lhe ensinara a comer aquilo, antes de ficar cruel.

_Flashback_

_Draco tinha cinco anos e entrou na cozinha de sua casa alegre, já que ainda não havia sido ensinado a não ser assim. Sua tia Belatriz estava lavando as mãos, um vestido bordô ressaltando seu corpo. Ela sorriu ao ver o sobrinho, e se abaixou para ficar da altura dele._

_-A tia fez uma coisa pra você. Que agora? – Ela perguntou a ele, que alargou o sorriso infantil._

_-Quero – Ele disse, e ela riu. Pegou a mão dele e o levou até a caixa gelada que havia na sua casa e abriu-a, tirando uma travessa de cristal lá de dentro. A morena sorriu mais ainda ao ver o brilho nos olhos acinzentados de Draco, e ele viu nos olhos da tia o brilho que ela só tinha por ele: o de carinho._

_Ela depositou a travessa em cima de uma mesa pequena na cozinha, e ele subiu num bando alto, especialmente feito para ele, já que não alcançaria a mesa. Sentou-se na frente dele e pegou um dos doces embebidos em açúcar nas mãos._

_-Abra a boca e feche os olhos – Ela disse com voz doce e a criança obedeceu. Então depositou o doce dentro da boca dele, que fechou-a e começou a sorrir._

_-Tia! – Ele abrira os olhos e sorria mais ainda. – Isso é muito bom! – Ele disse e ela sorriu._

_-É, não é? Mas não fale de boca cheia, e não conte a ninguém sobre isso. É o nosso segredinho – Ela piscou para ele, que corou um pouco._

_-Quer que eu lhe ensine como fazer? – Ela perguntou á ele, que abriu o rosto num sorriso maior ainda._

_-Quero! – Ele disse com empolgação e ela o levou para a pia da cozinha, sentando-o na bancada e o ensinando passo-a-passo como se fazia aquele doce, que Draco começou a considerar seu segredo mais bem guardado._

_Fim flaskback_

-Malfoy? – Ele foi tirado de seus devaneios por uma voz que entoava desprezo, e olhou para a garota ao seu lado ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

-Sim? – Ele perguntou ainda envolvido pelas boas lembranças.

-Merlim, o Malfoy pirou de vez. Responda Malfoy, o que exatamente é docinho branco? – Ela perguntou a ele parecendo levemente irritada, e ele se aproximou dela com um deles entre os dedos.

-Abra a boca e feche os olhos – Ele disse, e ela o olhou estranhamente. De que adiantaria tentar esconder da garota, se ela já o vira daquele jeito? Talvez conseguisse que ela ficasse de boca fechada se desse á ela algumas de suas preciosidades.

-Porque deveria fazê-lo? Não confio em você – Ela disse com desconfiança, e ele soltou uma gargalhada rápida.

-Vamos Weasley, deixa de ser desconfiada. Eu comi, lembra-se? Abra a boca e feche os olhos – Ele disse mais uma vez, e ela lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado, mas obedeceu. Segundos depois Draco colocou o doce na boca da garota, que fechou a boca e suspirou.

-Merlim, isso é muito bom – Ela disse após engolir o doce, e ele sorriu ao lembrar da tia.

-Que bom que gostou – Hora de colocar o plano em prática.

-Dá mais? – Ela pediu, olhando cobiçosamente para a sua travessa.

-Vamos fazer um acordo, Weasley – Ele disse, e ela bufou, cruzando os braços.

-Sabia que um Malfoy não daria as coisas assim de bom-grado. O que quer, Malfoy? - Ela perguntou parecendo irritada, mas ainda assim cobiçosa pelo doce. E ele sabia que não desistiria.

-Quero um desses _Bigradeiros – _Ele disse.

-_Brigadeiros_, Malfoy – Ela corrigiu-o.

-Certo, brigadeiros. Eu quero um – Ele disse, e ela estendeu-lhe um dos doces. -Eu não confio em você, Weasley – Disse, e ela bufou de ódio.

-Como assim? – Ela perguntou, e ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

-Simples. Você come um antes pra eu saber se não estão envenenados ou nada assim – Ele disse cruzando seus braços, e ela olhou Draco incrédula.

-Mas eu acabei de comer um! – Ela disse, e ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

-Você pode ter envenenado só uma parte dos doces. – Ele lhe respondeu firme.

-E porque eu envenenaria um brigadeiro que somente _eu_ iria comer? – Ela perguntou ironicamente á ele, que assistiu impassível.

-Não sei, não confio em Weasley's. Anda, Weasley – Ele disse e ela dirigiu o doce para sua própria boca. Mas antes de coloca-lo, ela lhe perguntou:

-Mas qual é a diferença? – Ela colocou o doce na boca e ele sorriu maliciosamente, descruzando os braços e se aproximando _muito_ dela.

-A diferença é prova-lo com as minhas mãos... – Ele acariciou o cabelo da garota, que olhou-o assustada – E prova-lo na sua boca – Ela arregalou os olhos e ele a puxou pela nuca, beijando-a em seguida. Draco sabia que o que sentia pela garota era só desejo de importuna-la, e ainda por cima teria um trunfo sobre ela. Mas ela continuava sendo bem bonitinha...

Gina se assustou no começo ao sentir a boca macia sobre a sua. Mas não conseguiu resistir, ele acariciava suas costas de modo carinhoso e com desejo ao mesmo tempo. O beijo dele era tudo o que ela não esperava: Quente, macio e _doce._ O gosto do docinho branco estava impregnado na boca do rapaz, que explorava a sua calorosamente.

Draco apertou de leve a cintura dela pressionando-a contra seu corpo. Ela passou as mãos nos seus ombros, apertando-os levemente. Chocolate. Calor. Não conseguia achar as palavras para explicar o que sentia. O doce era bom, na verdade. Mas com certeza ficava muito melhor entre os lábios carnudos da garota...

-Oque...você...pensa...que...está...fazendo? – Ela perguntou quando os dois se separaram ofegantes, se apoiando com os braços pra trás, as mãos na mesa.

-Provando o bigradeiro – Ele disse se apoiando nos braços pra trás assim como ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-É brigadeiro – Ela corrigiu, e estremeceu sob o olhar faminto dele – Não, você não vai fazer isso d... – Ela foi impedida de falar por mais um beijo dele, que colocou uma mão em sua cintura e a outra em sua nuca, colando seu corpo ao dela. Ela suspirou e ele sorriu por entre o beijo, vendo que a ruiva se derretera novamente em seus braços. Ela colocara uma das mãos em sua nuca e a outra acariciava seu rosto, enquanto Draco ia deitando-a na mesa...

- Não – Ela disse se levantando e ficando de pé.

-Não íamos fazer nada, Weasley. Eu não faria esse tipo de coisa com uma pobretona – Ele disse com desprezo, e ela quase teve um acesso de raiva.

-ENTÃO POR QUE ME BEIJOU? – Ela gritou completamente irritada.

-Porque eu quis. E o brigadeiro fica muito melhor na sua boca... – Ela bufou.

-Vou contar pra todo mundo o que você faz aqui a noite, Malfoy. E ainda darei um jeito de todos verem o que eu vejo: Você melado de doce, comendo feito os _porcos_ que tanto despreza. E além do mais, quem poderia imaginar que Draco Malfoy gosta de doces? Isso mancharia sua imagem... – Ela disse sorrindo triunfante.

-Você não vai fazer isso – Ele disse calmamente, descendo ao chão com um impulso dos braços.

-E por que você acha que não? – Ela perguntou superior, tendo certeza que ele não teria nenhum motivo.

-Porque você faz o mesmo – Ele disse.

-Certo, mas isso não mancharia a minha imagem como mancha a sua. Eu sou uma "grifinória boazinha, boba e romântica" lembra-se? – Ela disse com ironia, e ele soube que era a imagem que todos tinham dele.

-Você não é nada disso, Ginevra – Ele disse o seu nome com firmeza, e ela assustou-se. Ele sabia o seu nome? – E além do mais, se você contar, eu tiro a lembrança da minha cabeça e todos vão saber que você me beijou – Ele disse e ela ficou vermelha. Bastava saber se era de vergonha ou de raiva.

-Eu não te beijei – Ela disse, como uma criança contrariada. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

-Mas também não tentou me afastar em nenhum momento, certo? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha sarcasticamente, e ela teve que notar que aquilo nele se tornava irritantemente sexy.

-P-porque... – Ela foi formulando uma resposta, e ele sorriu maliciosamente – Porque você é muito mais forte que eu e eu sabia que não adiantaria! – Ela disse por fim, ficando da cor dos cabelos.

-Desistir não é bem uma característica grifinória... – A voz dele soava impressionantemente perigosa – Ora, vamos, não adianta. Você não contará nada a ninguém! – Ele disse, e ela bufou.

-Certo, você venceu essa. Mas não pense que isso vai ficar assim – Ela saiu da cozinha e ele sorriu.

-Você nem imagina, ruiva... – Ele pegou um dos brigadeiros dela e colocou-o na boca, tentando reviver o gosto que sentiu na boca da garota. Mas não conseguiu.

"Bom..." ele pensou consigo mesmo "pelo menos eu saí ganhando dessa história, ela é bem jeitosinha, e deve ser uma das únicas que eu não peguei (N.A/ cafageste) ainda..." Ele mordeu uma maçã que estava numa fruteira ao lado da caixa gelada, só pra destoar o gosto do chocolate. E então teve uma idéia.

"_Weasley-sete_

_Venha no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora hoje. Tive uma idéia._

_E se você faltar todos vão saber...você sabe._

_Venha._

_D.M."_

Gina bufou irritada ao ver o bilhete deixado por uma coruja em cima de sua cama. Quem ele pensava que era para lhechantagear daquela maneira? Pegou seu material e foi para a aula.

Draco sorriu satisfeito ao ver a ruiva entrar raivosa no salão principal no almoço. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar raivoso. Ele lançou-lhe aquele sorriso sarcástico.

"É, tudo volta ao normal...eu ainda ganho aquela ruiva" Ele pensou consigo mesmo e terminou o almoço.

-Está atrasada – Ele disse sentado na mesa da cozinha, quando ela entrou pela passagem do retrato.

-**Dois** minutos, Malfoy - Ela frisou e tirou o robe, sabendo que se não o tirasse morreria de calor.

-Bom, como sabe, eu tive uma idéia e... – Ele disse, mas ela interrompeu-o.

-Sim, eu sei Malfoy. Mas eu quero saber _**que idéia é essa,**_ antes que me arrependa de ter vindo aqui.

-Não vai se arrepender – Ele disse se levantando e ficando ao lado dela.

-Quem me garante? – Ela perguntou, mais resmungando para si mesma do que falando com ele.

-Eu garanto – Ele disse e ela se arrepiou. Não por ele, mas porque ele havia aberto a caixa gelada e retirado uma bandeja com aquele docinho branco dentro.

-Ginevra – Ele a chamou e ela achou estanho ele a chamando pelo primeiro nome – Eu quero que você faça mais daquele brigadeiro – Ele disse.

-E porque eu o faria? – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Deixe de ser teimosa! Mas que coisa! – Ele disse.

-Eu faço – Ela descruzou os braços e sorriu perversamente.

-Nossa, que bom que deixou de nói... – Ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

-Só tem uma condição – Ela disse e ele bufou.

-Tava bom de mais pra ser verdade. – Ele disse a observando, e medindo cada ato dela – Ta bem, o que quer?

-Quero que me ajude a faze-los – Ela disse, e ele entendeu a condição dela. Ela realmente queria ver o que ninguém tinha visto antes: Um Malfoy 'esquentando a barriga no fogão'. Ele riu.

-Fazer o que? Sou um gênio incompreendido mesmo, vamos lá... – Ele disse e ela sorriu, indo pegar os ingredientes.

Algumas horas depois o doce já estava pronto. Draco impediu Gina de colocar os confeitos por cima, e ela notou que ele também não havia colocado o açúcar em cima dos seus docinhos. Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Porque não? – Ela perguntou, ele sorriu.

-Você já vai ver – Ele disse levando uma travessa vazia para cima da mesa, e deixando-a em meio ás duas outras travessas: Uma com o brigadeiro e a outra com o docinho branco.

-Agora, Weasley - Ele a chamou, enquanto ambos estava, sentados em frente a sua travessa – Você pega os brigadeiros e eu os docinhos brancos. Agente junta eles, joga o açúcar fino por cima e coloca eles na bandeja aqui do meio – Ele disse e ela estranhou.

-Será que vai ficar bom? – Ela perguntou, unindo o primeiro brigadeiro ao docinho branco que ele lhe estendia.

-Agente só vai saber se tentar – Ele disse jogando o açúcar por cima.

Depois de algum tempo unindo os doces, Gina quebrou o gelo.

-É muito estranho pra mim – Ela disse o observando.

-O que? – Ele perguntou á ela sem olha-la, sentindo o olhar dela queimando sobre si. Não queria encara-la. Não sabia por que, mas estava com medo daquele olhar.

-Você não ser grosso, ou estúpido, ou mesmo não ter nojo de encostar na minha mão – Ela disse enquanto ele lhe estendia mais um doce, acabando por roçarem as mãos – Eu realmente não entendo porque você mudou assim – Ela disse.

-Talvez eu tenha mudado somente com você – Ele disse indiferente, mas ela insistiu.

-Não. Eu o vi cuidando daquele unicórnio na beira da floresta negra hoje á tarde. Eu o vi ajudando uma segundanista desastrada no corredor. Eu vi sua mudança, Draco – Gina disse, espantada com o gosto do nome dele em sua boca – Por que tudo isso?

Ele bufou.

-E você, Weasley? Porque está aceitando ficar perto de um Malfoy nojento? Por que não está no seu salão comunal com o Testa Rachada? – ele perguntou a ela com agressividade, e ela olhou para baixo, entristecida.

-Eu não sei. Acho que acreditei de mais em você – Ela disse.

Ele notou que ela havia ficado triste. Não queria isso. Algum canto do seu ser estremecia só de pensar na ruiva cabisbaixa. Algum canto do seu ser gritava para que ele a abraçasse, ou fizesse qualquer coisa para anima-la.

Foi quando teve uma idéia.

-Ginevra – Ela chamou-a quando terminaram de fazer os docinhos – Você será a primeira a provar o novo doce, inventado por mim mesmo, Draco Perfeito Malfoy – Ele disse divertido se sentando na mesa ao lado da travessa, e ela deu uma risada gostosa. Não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo, fazendo aquele papel de bobo pra fazer uma Weasley sorrir. Mas tinha algo que o dizia que era o certo. Então continuou.

Pegou o doce entre os dedos e estendeu o braço até perto da boca da garota.

-Não. – Ela disse, ainda sorrindo.

Não?

Não o que?

Ele fez cara de confuso, enquanto ela soltava mais uma daquelas risadas gostosas. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e disse:

-Nós devemos provar juntos – Ela tomou mais um dos doces entre os dedos e fez o mesmo que ele. Então um colocou o doce na boca do outro, e ficaram se olhando.

A mistura do doce era perfeita. O chocolate meio-amargo não deixava o docinho branco ficar enjoativo. E o docinho branco fazia com que o chocolate meio-amargo parecesse mais doce, deixando-o no ponto.

Perfeito.

Draco olhou a garota. Ela havia jogado a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados, gemendo de satisfação. Tinha de admitir que a combinação era realmente perfeita. Estava com todos os sentidos atordoados: o calor da cozinha atiçava sua pele, a visão da ruiva jogando a cabeça para trás com a mesma camisola da ultima noite o atordoou, assim como o gemido dela. O cheiro e o gosto do chocolate o instigavam a fazer uma loucura. Se aproximou lentamente dela e colocou uma das mãos geladas em seu rosto e a beijou, lenta e docemente.

Draco a enlaçou pela cintura e ela depositou seus braços sobre os ombros do rapaz, acariciando-lhe a nuca com as unhas longas.

Terminaram o beijo com leves selinhos e encostaram as testas. Draco afundou nos olhos verdes de Gina, assim como ela mergulhou nos seus azul-acinzentados.

-O que vai ser da gente da gente, heim, Draco? – Ela perguntou e ele sorriu ao ver que sentia-se bem toda a vez que ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome.

-Eu não sei. Até ontem a noite nos odiávamos. E agora... – Ela olhou-o com expectativa.

-Agora o que? – Ela perguntou a ele.

-Bom...eu posso dizer que te acho bonitinha – Ela bufou e cruzou os braços e ele sorriu. Um sorriso como os que não dava á muito tempo. Um sorriso como os que dava para uma das únicas criaturas que amara antes de ficar cruel: sua tia. Gina observou aquele sorriso. E então soube o que queria saber.

-Você me ama – Ela disse com firmeza, o enlaçando pela nuca. Ele a olhou, espantado.

-O que? – Ele perguntou, mas ela sabia que ele havia escutado muito bem.

-Você me ama – Ela repetiu, e ele ficou perplexo.

-E o que te faz pensar isso? – Ele lhe perguntou, e ela sorriu. E ele teve que se segurar para não 'babar' por aquele sorriso.

-Bom... – Ela olhou para os doces – Nós somos como esses dois aí – Ela disse apontando para os docinhos.

-Como assim? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e ela gargalhou por dentro. Agora ele não parecia _irritantemente sexy. _Ficava _só sexy_.

"O mundo está perdido..." Ela pensou consigo mesma, rindo.

-Agente se completa. – Ela disse, e ele bufou.

-Dá pra falar minha língua, por favor? – Ele pediu, parecendo uma criança contrariada.

-Bom, eu não sei explicar. O que você sentiu quando comeu o doce? – Ela perguntou.

-Vontade de te beijar – Ele disse e ela riu.

-Não Draco, além disso – Ela disse ainda rindo.

Ele ficou pensativo.

-Acho que...

-Sentiu como se estivesse completo, não foi? – Ele assentiu com a cabeça. É isso.

-O que? – Ele perguntou á ela, que bufou novamente.

-Merlim, será que você é tão burro assim? – Ela perguntou e ele sorriu, fazendo-a notar que era tudo uma brincadeira.

-Bom... – ele disse, parecendo pensativo – Eu realmente não entendi muito bem o que você disse, maaas... – Ele coçou a cabeça com uma mão, enlaçando ela pela cintura com a outra – Se isso tudo que você disse significa que agente tem que se beijar sempre, eu concordo com tudo – Ele assentiu com a cabeça débilmente, enquanto ela caía na gargalhada.

-Ai ai, só você mesmo Malfoy – Ela disse, depositando as mãos sobre os ombros dele, beijando-o levemente.

-E aí, pronta para ser a mais nova presa de Draco Malfoy? – Ele perguntou a ela, que arqueou uma sobrancelha em sinal de confusão.

E ela ficava linda daquele jeito, tinha de admitir...

-Como assim, _sua presa?_ – Ela perguntou.

-Bom, é assim que chamam minhas namoradas, que eu saiba... – Ela deu um tapa no braço dele. – Que foi, ruiva? – Ele perguntou preocupado, vendo que ela afundara o rosto em seu peito. E se irritou ao ver que ela gargalhava.

-Esse é seu jeito de pedir alguém em namoro? – Ela perguntou, secando as lágrimas de riso. Ele emburrou-se.

-Ah, não fica bravo...só que é realmente engraçado... – Ela disse, apertando as bochechas dele.

-Eu não sei ser romântico – Ele disse.

-É, eu já notei – Ela disse, ainda sorrindo. Aquele sorriso que vira poucas vezes, mas que ainda assim o encantara, fazendo-o sobrepor aquele sentimento á razão. Fazendo-o esquecer que ela era uma Weasley.

Espera aí.

Uma Weasley?

-Merlim! – Ele se separou dela e se levantou, começando a caminhar pra lá e pra cá.

-Que foi, Draco? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

-Você é uma Weasley – Ela fechou a cara – Não, não é isso... – Ele tentou explicar, mas ela saiu da cozinha irritada, fechando com força o quadro em sua cara.

-Eita guriazinha esquentada! – Ele disse para si mesmo. Mas tinha que te-la de volta.

Foi então que ele teve a segunda idéia perfeita do dia. Pegou os docinhos e foi pro salão comunal as sonserina, rezando para que essa idéia desse certo.

Gina acordou e se vestiu, ainda lembrando da noite anterior. E sentiu um aperto no peito.

Ele ainda a desprezava por ser uma Weasley. Ainda a desprezava por gostar de trouxas. Ainda a desprezava por ela ser quem ela era. Reprimindo os pensamentos, Gina desceu para o salão comunal, e achou tudo muito estranho.

Meninas e garotos se juntaram em grupos, e cochichavam por todos os cantos. E Gina pode jurar que ouvira o nome 'Malfoy...'.

Foi até o salão principal, onde todos a observavam. Viu que Harry havia deixado um lugar ao seu lado pra ela, entre Rony e ele. Achou estranho, mas aceitou,

O café foi servido. Todos os pratos foram enchidos. Menos o dela.

Seu prato tinha um pergaminho dentro. E em cima dele, tinha um docinho.

Metade chocolate, metade docinho branco. Ing e Yang. Ela e Draco.

Abriu o pergaminho rapidamente, reconhecendo a caligrafia dele.

"_Gina,_

_Você saiu ontem a noite muito irritada da cozinha, por não ter ouvido tudo o que eu disse. E pela primeira vez na vida eu senti medo. Um medo tremendo de te perder._

_O que eu quis dizer ontem dizendo que você era uma Weasley, era que eu havia esquecido de todos os seus irmãos. E dos socos de direita deles. _

_Mas então tive uma idéia. Falei hoje de manhã com o Testa Rachada, o seu Irmão Cabeçudo e a Sabe-Tudo(não resisti em usar os apelidos. Saiba que eles até riram deles) e eles concordaram em me ajudar._

_Me ajudar a te fazer feliz, foi o que o Potter disse pro seu irmão que já estava quase explodindo. Tive uma idéia pra acalmar ele e enfiei um docinho goela abaixo dele. Nisso ele simplesmente agarrou a Sabe-Tudo Granger. E isso me deixou ainda mais preocupado. Será que eu conseguiria?_

_Então estou aqui, na cozinha, sendo que você está aí, do lado do Testa-Rachada, tomando café. O lugar dele devia ser meu. Aliás, É meu e ele sabe disso( isso é pro caso de ele estar lendo, o que eu disse pra ele não fazer). A Granger me disse pra eu fazer algo que te impressionaria. Bom, tudo o que eu posso fazer agora é distribuir aqueles docinhos que agente fez noite passada, sabe? Não sei se tem muito sentido, mas eles estão fazendo parte de vários começos de namoro hoje. Já vi uns cinco casais comerem esse doce e se beijarem logo depois. Isso me lembra agente, hum..._

_Ela(a Granger) me disse que é um doce conhecido no mundo trouxa. Se chama __**casadinho**__, que ironia, não? Porque é exatamente o que eu queria estar agora com você. Unido, juntinho, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza(é, até aí também), até que a morte nos separe._

_Então te faço um ultimo pedido. Coma esse casadinho que eu fiz pra você e pense em mim. Se você se sentir completa como se sente quando estamos juntos, venha até a cozinha(P.s.: É onde eu estou distribuindo os docinhos. Eu espalhei mapas pelo colégio, acho que o Velho-Caduco vai me matar). Se não, se não gosta de mim(ou nunca gostou), se não consegue me perdoar, ou mesmo gostar de um Malfoy, não venha._

_Mas saiba que eu vou te esperar.Pra sempre. E se você não vier, vai ficar nos meus sonhos pra sempre(engole essa, você disse que eu não conseguia ser romântico, não foi?)_

_Do sempre seu,(de um jeito ou de outro)_

_D.M."_

Gina terminou de ler a carta com um sorriso no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos. Harry, Rony e Hermione sorriram para ela, a encorajando. Ela pegou o docinho e saiu correndo para a cozinha, tendo como ultima visão do salão principal o trio, que lia a carta de Draco.

Correu até a cozinha, e notou que havia uma fila para chegar lá. Mas a fila simplesmente se abriu no que todos viram-na, e ela achou estranho.

Draco estava sentado numa das mesas com uma prancheta nas mãos, e os elfos trabalhavam felizes, distribuindo casadinhos pra todos naquela fila enorme. Eles pareciam felizes até de mais, mas Gina notou que era porque Dumbledor estava lá.

Seu queixo caiu.

Dumbledor? Com uma prancheta nas mãos?

-Ginevra! – O diretor a chamou e Gina lançou-lhe um sorriso tímido. Draco a olhou, e Gina pôde notar que seus olhos faiscavam.

Ele foi até ela e a enlaçou pela cintura, sorrindo muito.

-Casadinhos, não? Quem diria, Draco Malfoy sendo romântico... – Ela disse ironicamente, mas sem deixar de sorrir.

-Gostou? E isso não é nem metade dos meus dotes: sou charmoso, carismático, lindo, gostoso, sexy...

-Modesto... – Ela completou.

-É, isso também. – Ele disse com o peito estufado e um sorriso nos lábios. O sorriso que tanto amava.

-Eu ainda não sei como pude gostar de você com todo esse seu convencimento – Ela disse brincalhona. Ele alargou o sorriso e aproximou a boca do ouvido dela.

-Vai dizer que você não gosta? – Gina estremeceu e sentiu um arrepio.

-Adoro – Ela disse simplesmente, e ele riu.

-Como conseguiu fazer Dumbledor te ajudar? – Gina perguntou, olhando para o diretor que parecia mais animado que nunca.

-A Granger me convenceu a pedir a ajuda dele. Ele ficou todo alegrinho, pegou um dos docinhos e acabou levando pra McGonagal – Ele disse, e ela se espantou.

-Eu nunca imaginei... – Gina disse surpresa.

-Bom, eu também não. Daí ele começou a fazer um mini-discurso pra mim, falando coisas como 'você tem futuro' e 'eu sabia que você não era mau' ou ainda 'como o amor muda uma pessoa'...um tédio – Gina riu – Mas até que ele está certo em uma coisa...

-No que? – Gina perguntou.

-Esse docinho é bom... – Ele disse e ela sorriu, mostrando-lhe o doce em sua mão.

-Vai comer? – Draco perguntou á ela, que sorriu maliciosamente.

-Abre a boca e fecha os olhos... – Ela disse e ele o fez, comendo o docinho e unindo os lábios dos dois num beijo apaixonado.

Essa história poderia ser como as outras que dizem 'E eles foram felizes para sempre' ou 'Foram felizes enquanto durou'. Mas não é.

Eles se casaram e tiveram dois filhos. Um menino, Alan, e a menina, Alicia. Foram felizes sim, com muitas brigas, ciúmes de Draco por Alicia quando ela trouxe o primeiro namorado pra casa, choro de Gina ao ver o filho partir pela primeira vez para Hogwarts. Mas nada os impediu de ficarem juntos até o fim, e além disso.

Pois como o doce, eles eram inseparáveis. Completos. Até o ultimo segundo.

E tudo começou com um doce. Uma verdadeira receita de amor.

"Porque o que o açúcar uniu, o homem não separa".

FIM


End file.
